ExBoyfriends And Best Friends
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: Kai turns his back on Popuri in a way she never thought he would, she turns to her best friend Jack, but soons realizes her feelings for him. One Shot, R&R Based on HM: FOMT. Not my best, but was wrote on a whim, so what can I say?


**I'm here with another one shot, isn't that great? I like one shots, I don't have to update them. I'm lazy like that. I demand that all of you people cheer for Ultimate Procrastinator. CHEER DAMMIT! She's the third coolest person on earth, besides Tsuki, and Yuki of course. And by Yuki, I mean Yukira. Anyway, let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: OMG I don't own anything except the plot! It's a miracle! **

It was dark, the stars sparkled in the night sky, the moon rflected against the water, Jack had been here, in this spot over fifty times, for the same reason, it was his second summer here, he always came here for advice, or help, or when he needed to talk to someone. Jack stood behind the water fall, holding in his hand strawberries, an offering for the goddess, he wanted to talk to her, and this was the only way he knew how. Without hesitating, he threw the strawberries in, it was dark, he waited patiently, nothing happened, the land was still.

"Goddess! Come out! I know you're here!" He yelled, he was going to talk to the Goddess and get this over with, once and for all. Sure, he had friends, but he couldn't talk to them about this, they'd just laugh and say, "Well, good luck" nothing less, nothing more. The Goddess was the only person he had to unload on.

"You told me to come to you whenever I needed to, well I need to right now!" Jack was almost shouting to the waterfall, he was about to shout again when the mist arose from the crystal clear waters.

A beautiful woman appeared, greenish blue hair, tied up in two buns, and a goddess like outfit, "What could possible so important, as to wake me from my sleep?" She asked, obviously annoyed.But who wouldn't be, he had come everyday for the past three weeks, yeah, she enjoyed the offerings, but, maybe a therapist would be better for Jack, she was after all, just a Goddess.

"I have to talk to you." He said quietly.

"It's about Popuri, isn't it?" The Goddess' eyes watched him as he sighed.

He nodded slowly, she knew, it was always about her, the girl with the bubbly personality, the cotton candy pink hair, and unnatural red eyes, her childish nature, all of those things attracted him to her. But she didn't notice, the only one she noticed was him, the boy that came only for the summer, then left once again untill next summer.

No, Jack had nothing against Kai personally, he thought he was a good person. But they were both after the same girl, did Kai know? No, of course not, nobody knew, besides the Goddess of course.

"What is it this time?" The Goddess said impatiently.

"I want to tell her.." He spoke softly.

"You don't need to consult me for that.

"Is it alright though? To love someone who has someone already? Isn't it wrong." Jack mumbled.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, you have to decide for yourself what is wrong and what isn't, goodbye for now... Jack." The Goddess said disappearing into the watery depths. Jack looked into the water, "It's not ok is it..." Jack sighed walking back towards his farm, he hadn't chose to love her, he hadn't chose this life, at first he had thought of her like a little sister, she didn't get along with her brother at all. They on the other hand had gotten along since the beginning. He knew she thought of him only as an older brother, that's why it was wrong. It would be like telling your sister you loved her in that way...

He didn't want to ruin their relationship, not for something as silly as love...

Jack awoke to a noise, there was an incredible beating going through his ears, had he been drunk last night? No, this sound was the door, he quickly got out of bed, throwing on a shirt, and some shorts, and headed to the main room to open the door, _Popuri..._ He thought as she burst in with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at the bawling girl.

"Kai... Kai is..." She couldn't finish.

"What? What did he do to you?" Jack demanded.

"He raped me.. And now he's leaving, because he's getting married in the city to some other girl" Popuri cried not so softly.

Jack motioned her towards the couch, "I'll kill him." Jack said going to grab his axe.

"No, you don't have to!" Popuri said wiping her tears with her hands, only for new ones to fall.

Jack remained silent, not untill this point did he notice that she was holding the top of her dress together, it had apparently been ripped open.

"Why don't you, take a bath." Jack offered, she nodded slowly and walked towards the bathroom, she had been here plenty of times, she knew where everything was. Jack went to the kitchen, making hot milk for the both of them. He obviously couldn't tell her how he felt now, she probably wouldn't trust those words ever again.

She came back ten minutes later, and began sipping her milk, she mumbled a quiet, "thank you." He hated him, he hated him for what he had done to her, he hated him for hurting her, he hated him for leaving her all alone.

"If it's not too hard... What happened?" Jack asked.

She took a deep breath, "Yesterday after noon Kai asked me to meet him at his shack around eight..."

_Flash Back _

_She entered the shack happily, "Kai, I'm here!" She said. _

_Before she knew it the lights were off and he was kissing her harshly, suddenly she heard something click, she opened her eyes to see a knife, he quickly began tearing her dress in half, she tried to push him away, no, he wouldn't hear of it, her dress was opened in the front he touched her, she screamed out of fear.. _

_In only one half hour, her virginity was taken away, her innocence taken. She woke up the sun hadn't even come out yet, she had no idea what time it was... Then, she saw him grabbing his bag. _

_"I'm leaving, I'm getting married in the city, goodbye." With that he left, she was all alone on the cold floor, she could only run to one place now, she held her dress together tightly and ran as fast as she could to the only person she could trust right now... _

_End _

"I'm sorry.." Was all he could muster up.

"It's not your fault. I should have listened to Rick the whole time. Please don't tell him." Popuri looked to the ground.

"I won't, but you should tell your mother..." Jack said.

"I will, but, can I stay here for a while, please?" She begged.

Jack couldn't say no, not after all she'd been through, Kai, that bastard, he hadn't considered Popuri's feelings at all, or maybe he didn't care. Maybe all she ever was to him was a toy to play around with. He wouldn't tell Rick, no matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't go against the his first love's wishes. He handed her a phone.

"Call your mom... Tell her you're staying here." Jack said, she nodded slowly and took the phone. He stood up and left the room, knowing she would want some privacy for this conversation.

He punched his wall, why did things have to get so bad? It wasn't right to take her innocence like that, she was still so childish. Had the Goddess done this? To teach him a lesson? No, the Goddess wouldn't sink that low. He felt so bad, but there was nothing he could do but be there if she wanted him to. He opened his closet and took some sheets and a pillow, it was only two am, he was planning on going back to sleep.

Popuri had just hung up the phone as Jack came out, "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep out here." Jack said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." He nodded.

She stood up and went into his room, he heard the door click, and he set up his bed, it took him a while to fall asleep.

He woke up before Popuri, he was used to getting up at six, but it was nine right now, he went to take care of the animals, and water the plants. Hopefully she would sleep untill he got back. He was worried about her, even if she ever hated him, he would always worry about her... He couldn't help it... He finished as fast as he could, and rentered the house, he heard some shuffling noises, and the the door opened. Popuri stepped out wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of his shorts.

"Is it alright? My dress was..." She trailed off.

"It's fine." I said.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She smiled, that was the first time she smiled since she got here this morning.

"You can stay as long as you need to." Jack offered.

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Of course." He said.

Popuri stayed with Jack living in his home only for a week, today was the fireworks festival, the only people who knew what happened, were Jack, and Lillia. Those are the only ones that needed to know. Well, actually, there was one more person... The Harvest Goddess, but then again, she knew everything about the town. Everything was different now, Popuri would only talk to the woman of the village, and Jack. Apparently she couldn't face Rick, and just kept silent. Nobody question it, which was good, because if they had asked... There wouldn't have been and answer, just a hollow question.

"It's almost time.. or the fireworks display." Jack said grabbing his jacket. He walked slowly towards the beach, she probably wouldn't even go, who would want to go even close to the place where they were defiled? But yet... She sat there on a bench right before the beach entrance...

"Jack." She said.

"Yeah?" He responded .

"Will you... Watch with me? from right here I mean. I don't wanna go on the beach." She said.

He nodded, "I'd be glad to." He smiled sitting next to her.

They heard the Mayor speak in the distance, "The fire works are about to begin." He said.

We turned around to watch, "Jack, thanks for everything. You don't always have to be so kind to me." She said.

"I do... Because..." Jack looked down, she turned her head to face me, "Because, the reason is... Popuri, I love you." He confessed.

She stared at him for a short while before placing a chaste kiss upon his lips just as the last fireworks blew in the sky.

"Jack, I love you too." She said.

"I was afraid that you didn't feel the same, I realised it the first night I stayed at your house..." Popuri said, Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll never hurt you, I promise." Jack said sweetly. She returned the hug, and placed her lips on his once again, this time in a more romanic way, they pulled apart, walking back hand in hand, she would be spending another night at Jack's house... But it wouldn't be her last.

_Two Weeks Later_

"I do." Jack smiled.

"Then I happily pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Carter said.

Jack leaned in against Popuri's lips for a sweet, and warm kiss. It's funny, the person Jack now hated most, was the person he needed to thank most, without him, he probably wouldn't be here right now, he wouldn't have had the courage to say how he felt, and Popuri wouldn't have known her true feelings. But right now, the only thing the village could think of, was having some of the delicious looking wedding cake. Because every one knows that two flavors are always best...

**Chaa! I finished it all in one night! Hoorah! It came out well too, so I you better revieeeeeew! I'll love you forever if you review, remember... UltimateProcrastinator OWNS ALL OF YOU! Review, review, review!**


End file.
